The invention relates to a device for measuring edge and rounding features on a piston ring.
DE 200 17 509 U1 discloses a device for measuring the chamfer length of chamfered workplaces, comprising a distance measuring device, which is connected to a measuring feeler, and further comprising a support for the workplace and a stop, which is provided over the longitudinal extension of this support and serves as a sliding stop for the workpiece. The measuring feeler has a stylus shape comprising a stop pin and a conical section adjoining thereon, wherein the measuring feeler is mounted so as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction approximately perpendicularly to the support and, in the measuring position is located, with the transition point thereof between the stop pin and the conical section, on the chamfer edge of the workplace, between the stop end face of the same and the chamfer surface. The workpiece support is formed by a flat plate, which includes a passage for the measuring feeler, preferably approximately in the center thereof.
DE 102 27 884 A1 discloses a device for carrying out measurements, in particular on heavy workpieces, wherein the device comprises a distance measuring device, which is connected to a measuring feeler, and further comprising a support for the workpiece and a stop, which is provided over the longitudinal extension of this support and serves as a sliding stop for the workpiece. The measuring feeler is provided on a pivot arm, which can be pivoted in a plane that extends perpendicularly to the support plane, wherein the longitudinal axis of the measuring feeler is oriented parallel to the support plane, and wherein the sliding stop runs parallel to the pivot plane of the pivot arm. The measuring feeler has a stylus shape comprising a stop pin and a conical section adjoining thereon.
Presently, the geometries of running face edges and joint faces on piston rings are determined and evaluated using different measuring devices. While the running faces can be measured during production by way of running face profile measuring devices, the measurement and evaluation of the joint faces cannot take place during production. These rounding features in the joint region must be captured in a time-intensive process using contour measuring devices, wherein an evaluation of the edge geometry takes place manually.